This disclosure relates generally to sharing information among devices, and particularly to interactions between native software applications and shared content.
Content management systems permit devices to synchronize content items with the content management system and other devices. A device stores a local copy of content items. When content items are added, deleted, and edited on a device, these modifications are sent to the content management system for storage and synchronization with other devices. To interact with a content item, users typically execute a native application on the device to view and modify the content item. When multiple users interact with a content item, they often communicate about the content item using other applications such as email. This type of communication provides an incomplete picture of interactions with the content item and relies on users to log and track interactions with the content item. Users lack a convenient way to communicate about a content item and view interactions with the content item, which adds inconvenience and complexity to situations in which multiple users are interacting with a content item.